


Cat Cafe

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>fight me</b><br/>wHO SAID JEFFERSON COULD COME</p><p><b>dosiaaa</b><br/>aren’t orgasms meant to make you calmer</p><p><b>get ur own dicc</b><br/>technically yes<br/>but calm is not a word in alex’s dictionary"</p><p>*<br/>The Squad goes to a cat cafe! And Jefferson is invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Cafe

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc  
** i keep getting a shock in the morning because im not used to blonde!alexander

 **fight me**  
firstly, im surprised you’re awake at 9am when you don’t have a class  
secondly, why do you write in like that im not a character in a story

 **get ur own dicc**  
wait  
i don’t have class???

 **fight me**  
er no?  
it’s tuesday

 **get ur own dicc  
** well then im going back to bed

 **fight me  
** okay

 **get ur own dicc  
** and you’re going to join me

 **fight me  
** but i don’t want to sleep

 **get ur own dicc  
** oh it’s not just for sleeping

 **fight me  
** omw

 **jamesmadd  
** ew guys must you do that here

 **baguette fucker  
** you must not remember the time everyone in the group was scheduling to have sex

 **jamesmadd**  
oh yeah  
that was much worse

 **baguette fucker**  
anyway  
while i am awake and Struggling in class  
i remembered that we have an upcoming holiday

 **ayyyymaria  
** we do???

 **baguette fucker**  
some school wide holiday  
what do you guys wanna do

 **disney god  
** you

 **baguette fucker**  
we can do me once i come back from class  
but seriously what do you guys wanna do

 **eliza  
** i’ve heard there’s a new cat cafe in town

 **angel  
** CAT CAFE CAT CAFE CAT CAFE

 **ayyyymaria  
** KITTY

 **peggy  
** CATS

 **baguette fucker  
** i assume we are all going to the cat cafe then

 **dosiaaa  
** im allergic to cats ):

 **angel  
** we can go somewhere else for food after

 **dosiaaa  
** yeye

 **aaron burr  
** I’m not going if Theo isn’t going

 **dosiaaa**  
oh no you’re going  
to the cat cafe  
and food after

 **aaron burr  
** Why

 **dosiaaa  
** you need more friends

 **aaron burr  
** I have friends

 **dosiaaa  
** yes and they’re all in this groupchat

 **baguette fucker  
** @ **peggy** are you coming

 **peggy**  
i think i can make it  
i should try to leave the house more  
dad’s still trying to be relatable  
i found him googling what’s a pepe the other day

 **jamesmadd  
** i am suddenly very glad my dad doesn’t understand the internet

 **peggy  
** @ **jamesmadd** you should be

 **jamesmadd  
** can thomas come

 **eliza  
** what happened to him being annoying

 **jamesmadd**  
oh he is still being annoying  
but he’s scared of cats  
they like his hair apparently

 **angel  
** then by all means bring him along

 **disney god  
** @ **angel** why is it you have a vendetta against everybody

 **angel  
** @ **disney god** i don’t have a vendetta against everybody

 **eliza  
** @ **angel** @ **disney god** that’s true  
angel doesn’t have vendettas against cats

 **angel**  
cats have done nothing to me  
they are all that’s good in the world

 **jamesmadd  
**_forwarded message_  
            **angel**  
            they are all that’s good in the world  
please repeat that to thomas when you see him

 **angel  
** okay

 **disney god  
** my question has yet to be answered

 **angel**  
i am basically an expresso in human form  
just less tiny  
a tall drink of bitterness

 **baguette fucker  
** so everyone is coming

 **ayyyymaria  
** your two other boyfriends haven’t answered yet

 **baguette fucker**  
they probably are  
they are also probably Coming as well so

 **ayyyymaria  
** eW

 **aaron burr**  
Did I ask  
What have I done to deserve this

*

 **fight me  
** wHO SAID JEFFERSON COULD COME

 **dosiaaa  
** aren’t orgasms meant to make you calmer

 **get ur own dicc**  
technically yes  
but calm is not a word in alex’s dictionary

*

 **ayyymaria**  
im not saying peggy and i are early  
but we are early

 **jamesmadd**  
thomas and i are on our way  
together  
much to my distress  
what do you mean distress james –t  
i mean you're annoying thomas

 **aaron burr**  
I am on my way as well  
As Theo is very insistent on me leaving the house

 **disney god**  
we will be late  
there was…

 **angel  
** i do not want to know the end of that sentence

 **disney god  
** touching

 **angel  
** yup i didn’t want to know

 **eliza  
** james so how did you get thomas to come along without telling him where we’re going

 **jamesmadd  
** i just told him he gets to annoy alexander

 **fight me  
** im just here to watch jefferson get freaked out around cats

 **baguette fucker  
** please don’t actually fight him or we’ll get kicked out

 **fight me**  
i won’t  
i shall bring my laptop and do work and Not Talk to jefferson

 **jamesmadd  
** fair enough  
@ **ayyyymaria** @ **peggy** i see you

 **eliza  
** angel and i are almost there

 **jamesmadd  
** update: thomas has just realised where we are

 **peggy**  
he’s just screaming  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BROUGHT ME HERE”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS A CAT CAFE"

 **jamesmadd  
** I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS –t

 **angel  
** unfortunately i have reached just in time to see thomas freak out

 **dosiaaa  
** weren’t you going to say something to him

 **angel**  
oh yeah  
done

 **jamesmadd  
** he is not very happy

 **ayyyymaria**  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN CATS ARE EVERYTHING GOOD IN THE WORLD”  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU”  
“CATS ARE THE LITERAL DEVIL”

 **aaron burr**  
I am about 100m away from them and i can hear them from here  
I dread to think what the employees are thinking

 **eliza**  
seeing as they are literally glaring at us from the inside  
i don’t think they like us

 **aaron burr  
** People not liking us shouldn’t come as a surprise to me anymore

*

 **fight me  
** WE’RE HERE

 **angel  
** you are an hour late

 **get ur own dicc  
** we did say we are going to be late

 **jamesmadd**  
YOU DIDN’T TELL ME HAMILTON WAS COMING –t  
alright im tired of him taking my phone  
im changing seats

_jamesmadd has added better than you to the group_

**better than you  
** rude james

 **jamesmadd  
** i don’t care

 **better than you  
** who invited hamilton

 **fight me  
** seeing as i was in this gc before you were the question should be directed at you instead

 **baguette fucker  
** you said you weren’t going to fight

 **fight me**  
im not fighting  
no one has hit thomas jefferson’s punk ass yet

 **disney god  
** just do your work my love

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
alex look up i know your messages are linked to your computer  
you’re missing thomas being attacked by cats

 **fight me  
** WHAT

 **better than you**  
QUIT LAUGHING AND HELP ME  
WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GO FOR MY HAIR

 **fight me  
** they are trying to save the world from that fashion disaster you call a hairstyle

 **better than you  
** wHY IS NO ONE HELPING

 **disney god  
** because the ones that are nice enough to help are fawning over the cats over there

 **better than you  
** @ **disney god** you’re nicer than your boyfriends and significant other so why aren’t you helping?????

 **disney god  
** alex says i have to wait until he snapchats this

 **better than you  
** when did he say that????

 **disney god  
** he said it with his eyes

 **aaron burr  
** The staff members are staring so I’m just going to help

 **dosiaaa**  
NO WAIT  
I WANT A PHOTO

 **fight me**  
i gotchu don’t worry  
alright herc you can help him now

 **get ur own dicc  
** i cAN'T STOP LAUGHING HELP ME

 **baguette fucker  
** this is such a mess why are my boyfriends like this

 **get ur own dicc  
** you love us

 **baguette fucker  
** yeah i do

 **disney god  
** thomas has been de-cat-ed

 **better than you  
** THANK GOD FOR THAT

 **jamesmadd  
** I MISSED THAT WHAT

 **fight me  
** don’t worry i got enough photos to last everyone until we’re 80

 **angel  
** dAMN IT I MISSED IT TOO

 **better than you  
** wow i can really see where i stand

 **jamesmadd  
** yes and i wish you were still standing a little further away

 **better than you  
** this is cruel

 **jamesmadd  
** yes to me because you still aren’t listening to what i say

*

 **eliza  
** @ **dosiaaa** we’re done at the cat café!!!  
james adopted a cat

 **dosiaaa**  
omg really  
where are we going for food

 **jamesmadd  
** yes and im naming it thomas

 **better than you  
** after me? (;

 **jamesmadd**  
no after tom hiddleston  
tom hiddleston  > thomas jefferson

 **get ur own dicc  
** you aIN'T SHIT JEFFERSON

 **better than you  
** you all suck

 **get ur own dicc  
** and well i am told

 **better than you**  
fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two to this! So you can look forward to that.
> 
> Should I write a peggy/maria first date fic? I feel like I don't give them enough attention. I have Ideas for this series, friends. When this series ends, I have ideas for spin-offs and things.
> 
> I want to go to a cat cafe, why are all my friends still in school. I have like 3 friends I hang out with and I rather not hang out with my classmates for extended periods of time.
> 
> Come talk to me on my [fandom tumblr](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com). We can discuss headcanons and become friends.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Come talk to me, I like attention.~~
> 
>  
> 
> My writing tumblr's also [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com), see you around!


End file.
